1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic device housing enclosures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless communications have advanced, it has become common for electronic devices to include one or more antennas, such as antennas for cellular communications and antennas for accessing Wi-Fi. Incorporating such antennas into electronic devices is a non-trivial task. The manner in which antennas are integrated into electronic devices can directly affect the electronic devices' appearance and size. Accordingly, the need exists for antenna integration techniques that achieve an elegant appearance and miniaturization of electronic devices.